villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Magus
|origin = Tales of the Omniverse|species = Multiversal Demon|age = Stated to be many eons old|occupation = Multiversal Conqueror Criminal mastermind Dictator of many worlds Destroyer of worlds Businessman |powers/skills = |hobby = |goals = Rule the Multiverse, later the entire Omniverse (Failed) Prove to the Omniverse that anyone can be a monster like him (Somewhat successful) Regain his godlike powers (Almost successful) Kill the Supreme Being and rule the omniverse as a supreme god (Failed) |crimes = |type_of_villain = Sadistic Megalomaniac}} Master Magus, also known by many identities such as: Norman Moloch, Dark Diablo, Diabolus, Master Monarch, The Monarch, The Crimson King, Zalgo, Black Hat, The Dark Inferno, The Devil, God Emperor Moloch, The Big Fish, The Supreme Leader, Hivemind of Chaos, Father of Darkness, as well as many stolen or given alias, is a sadistic megalomaniac who seek to rule the multiverse if not the entire Omniverse. He is one of the main antagonist of the'' Armored Studios multiverse and the Tales of the Omniverse ''series. A absolutely monstrous and power-hungry creature, Master Magus is a powerful being that once terrorized the Omniverse in the past until his eventual defeat at the hands of the heroes and landed in a cosmic prison. However he eventually escaped from his imprisonment and led a brand new life as a corrupt businessman on Earth. Using his all of his past fortune to start a new life in evil, using both his dark powers and his ability as a charismatic businessman to rebuilt his evil empire and start his new campaign of chaos and destruction. Possessing some demonic power and the charisma of a businessman, he seeks to also prove to the omniverse that anyone can be a monster like him. He was created by BrandonDarkOne47 and Darkmaster7. He is a parody/homage of the Maestro from ''Pet Avengers: The Malice of the Maestro ''which was also created by Grand Theft Auto 74. Personality Magus shows to be a generous, gregarious, sociable and even honorable, but he shows his own true colors to be nothing but a power-hungry, bloodthirsty, arrogant, murderous, and a horrifying sadist obsessed with the complete control of the entire omniverse. He lacks any sign of compassion or empathy as he claims that a god does not have to show them since he thinks he could do anything he please. A psychopathic social Darwinist, he abuses his minions and trying to get rid of their human feelings as he believes that they only prevents them from achieving his goals and prevent progress. What earns him the fear from both his allies and enemies is his unpredictability and sheer cruelty that even other villains from other worlds are afraid of evoking. Despite his heinous qualities, he acts somewhat comedic due to his disturbing yet funny sense of humor, and his jokes that never fail to disturb and cross the line. Biography Not much is known exactly of his origins, though it was heavily stated that he terrorized his home multiverse until he was defeated and sent to a cosmic prison. He soon broke out of his prison and decided to flea to a new multiverse to restart his reign of terror there. He decided to live on Earth and start a new life of evil as a corrupt businessman and a powerful crime lord. He disguised himself as a corporate businessman who runs a worldwide military corporation that secretly creating an army for world domination and condones human experiments to create super soldiers for his army. He later paid a bunch of mercenaries and bounty hunters to become his troops, he done his experiments on them and create super-villains to wreck havoc on the US. He used the mass mayhem happening on the US as an advantage to be elected as the new president of the United States. He ordered one of his mercenaries to assassinate those who tries to expose his true colors. He soon won the trust of the people through his charismatic manipulation or by brainwashing through his propaganda and products. Once he was elected as president he soon further brainwashed the people of the US and started World War III which soon caused the destruction of the Earth. However he survived along with a few civilians as well as his mercenaries whom were wiling to join him just to survive. He then hypnotized them to be loyal to him in case they ever tries to betray him. Appearance He is a demonic entity that takes the appearance of a thirty year old human businessman. Though when he is either rage or anger his technicolor eyes would change into scarlet red. Trivia * Originally, both BrandonDarkOne47 and Darkmaster7 wanted to add the Maestro on the Multiversal Legends series. However, due to issues involving the original creator Grand Theft Auto 74 being banned, they decided to make a character inspired by the Maestro. * Though a parody/homage to Maestro, he share some similarities with Aka Manah and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. ** His goal of proving others that anyone can be a monster like him is similar to how Joker (Dark Knight Trilogy) wanted to prove everyone that anyone can be driven to madness, even the best of the best. * The image of Master Magus's true form was made by Manzanedo from DeviantArt Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Devils Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Complete Monster Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Demon Category:Wrathful Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:Serial Killers Category:Monarchs Category:Supervillains Category:Crackers Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Nihilists Category:Vengeful Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Hypnotists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoist Category:Trickster Category:Game Changer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slavers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Conquerors Category:Magnificent Bastards